


so i do it solo

by brattywoo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Peace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh High Socks, also he often mentions being alone and not having a real person to fuck him, also idk how dicks work since i dont have one, anyway, arthur writing sin? more likely than you think!, arthuwur is DEAD, because we love projecting in this house, camboy au, horny stans rights, i dont know how camboys work so sorry for inaccuracies, jk he's returning sooner than expected, kinda uni au if you think he's a uni student, lapslock, no beta we die like men, not sorry lmao, posts this and runs away, so. be warned, stan ATEEZ, was that last part tmi? sorry, write for ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/brattywoo
Summary: where mingi wants to be a good boy to his lovers.





	so i do it solo

**Author's Note:**

> kids, no offence, but fuck off this one time and don't read this!!!!! (or silently read but don't tell me, it really makes me uncomfortable having nsfw chats with minors,,,,)  
> so...................... a while ago the twitter account ao3 tag generator tweeted "your daily dose of internet handjobs" and [my beautiful oomf named lumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas) was like 'so whomst is writing camboy fic' and seeing that my brain just went MINGI and. we have already established i have no impulse control. so. camboy mingi.  
> i'm baby to the smut world and despite not being my first not last whenever i write explicit things i just hide them in my docs and never look back (which i did do once for this fic) but this time i decided to end it and post it despite being kinda far from my comfort zone so yeah..................... enjoy the awks?  
> title from [the jacking off anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JnfIa84TnU)

mingi hurriedly closed the door behind him, not thinking twice before instantly locking it. he had just arrived from a very boring class where his teacher kept on rambling about something that could or could not be important, he didn’t know and, at that moment, he didn’t care at all. he felt stressed, that day had been unnecessarily long and tiring and before any worry towards his academic life, he felt that he deserved some rest. some relief.

besides, it was one of these days where his beloved roommate would take at least more two hours before he was home, and considering that he had a project due to a few days, he’d not see the other anytime so soon. which meant he could do whatever he wanted to distress himself.

and what better than doing something that will benefit him not only mentally, but also financially? he thought to himself as he released himself from his own jacket, mind on this one specific box he kept hidden inside his closet. and he kept thinking, what could he do today, what should he use today, what would be pleasing not only to himself but to his fans?

he had started his side job as a camboy when he was bored. back when mingi was on his final years of his teen life and his hormones were exploding and he was bored of just jacking off, slowly interested with experimenting with his sexuality, even if he had to do it on his own for being too painfully single. and it crossed his mind that, maybe, he should just get money out of it. he was attractive, willing to try new things and, well, he was also just starting university. some extra coins would be really handy. and getting them while pleasing himself? it sounded too good for him not to try.

mingi eyed the box that was kept hidden on his closed, under a pile of his baggy t-shirts that, every time he needed it, he had to move to the side. it made him remember of the first time he turned on his camera and made his first live stream as a camboy. he had decided to try it with a random toy of his, he didn’t have that many back then, just two or three. by then he was still a newbie at the whole experimenting with your sexuality alone thing and didn’t have many options. now, after enjoying it and doing it from time to time, and getting a few - some many - payments, he had many more toys, as well as sexy clothing and other little things to please not only himself but his watchers. and they were all in this box, now staring back at him, on his hands.

“what should i do today”, he said to himself, opening it and taking a look at its insides, running his hands through his treasured items. not this one because he had used on the previous episode, not this one because not that many people had enjoyed it… but this… he could use this. and also that, which was new and never used before. hmm, yes, he could work with that for the night.

he took his chosen items out of the box, closing it and putting it where it usually would stay on. in no time mingi hurried into getting everything ready for his broadcast, from the camera to the site to himself. he smiled proudly once it was all done, pressing on his computer and turning on the recording device, starting, then, his show.

“hello, my loves”, mingi said as he stared deep into its lenses, sitting on his bed, only his face and bare torso visible on the screen due to the zoom he had set up before starting the live stream. “is this working?”, he asked more to himself than to his audience. regardless of how much he’s done this, he’d always be confused with the delay he had with the site and, thus, with his clients as well. he gave a quick glare to the screen of his laptop, seeing the comments slowly appear until they started popping up almost with no stop, as well as some desperate donations, making him smirk at himself. it was _quite_ a confidence boost knowing how many people enjoyed watching his bare body and how eager they already were for more.

he leaned back a little, his arms behind him, supporting his weight. it allowed them to have a bigger view of his toned abdomen, but his lower part was still out of frame. it was just the beginning, he’d tease them more and wait for the view count to go higher before starting the _real_ thing. “i suppose it is. well, first of all, i want to apologize for having to reschedule last week’s broadcast at the last moment. you guys know that i’m still in university and it’s been a real pain in my butt”, he chuckled at that, “so i couldn’t come in here. but i had promised to make it up for you, haven’t i, lovies? and here i am now, so.”

mingi trailed off as he moved towards the camera, zooming it out, so his entire bed would be visible. it also made all of himself visible. the outline of his hips, his simple grey boxers, the already growing bulge under it… and his white thigh high socks. he knew that people loved his thighs the most, and he thought that they’d probably rather to have a full view of them. but also he had always wondered the reaction of him wearing such socks. and, well… he’d be lying if he said he had never thought of wearing them and enjoyed the thought of it. otherwise he would have never bought it.

“did you like it?”, he asked to the camera, tilting his head. “i wasn't sure if you would, but i decided to give it a try, at least once. so, thoughts?”

the comments came in faster than ever before, some positive and some not as happy, but it made him feel really well that most were really turned on by the socks. that was another reason he had bought them too, just as important for his decision as his own personal curiosity on the clothing.

mingi gave a warm smile to the camera. “i’m glad you loved it. it makes me happy to know that i’m pleasing you”, he said in a low, seductive tone, a hand playing around the end of his socks and another on his chest. “well, we should get it started, right, my loves?”

he smirked at the comment section, praising his body and giving him requests of what to do this time. he already had some idea of what he wanted to do, even separated some of the props he might use but, in the end, he would listen to what his audience wanted and try to balance the two, if possible. considering that no matter what he decided to do he’d have a good stress relief _and_ more money onto his paypal account, he didn’t mind having to change plans during the broadcast. he was more than eager to take their requests.

“am i doing good?”, mingi asked for the camera for the fifth or sixth time that day alone. he had three of his digits up to his mouth, previously sucking on them lewdly as if he needed it to live. he was also quietly rocking up his hips into a pillow he had, giving his exposed cock some minimal friction, his free hand caressing his thigh through the socks, never reaching towards his bulge. he was glad that everyone seemed to like his socks, because looking back to his figure on the screen he looked _really_ good. really sexy. eye catching. but there was something else that got his attention, or rather, was begging for some attention. “can i touch myself now? please?”

a few moments ago, when he started tonight’s show, he thought that they would be eager to see him come, that his abstinence on the previous week would make everyone crave him more and more and, thus, wanting to see him wrecker as sooner as he could. but he thought that would be no fun, especially since he had promised to make up for the delay. and this was the main reason why he wasn’t cupping on his dick, why he wasn’t giving it the attention it was begging for. he had told them he would only do it with permission and, well. his audience had loved that they would have more control than they usually had. they were used with giving simple requests that, depending on if they had done a donation or not, and how big it was, it’d be saved for another day. but having control over him in such a way? it was a first, and it was hot. everyone was crazy about it.

the comment section once again went too fast for mingi to read them carefully, but he managed to see those who were attached to a donation, since those were pinned for a couple of seconds depending on how much money they had given him. he let himself moan loudly as he read the compliments at him, calling him a good boy, telling him he was doing well, but none of them told him he could touch himself. that was a little frustrating, but there was one comment that said that if he worked a little more, then, he could jerk off.

he smirked. “you want me to work a little more? what exactly you want me to do then, my love? so that i’m allowed to touch myself?”

> put on a cockring!!!
> 
> ride somethign anything just plased fuck yourslfef
> 
> cage urself thatd be so hot
> 
> let us see your pretty asshole love
> 
> finger yourself
> 
> buttplug buttplug buttplug!!

mingi laughed at that. “can’t you get into a consensus? i can’t do that all at once”, he said again in a low tone, but then chuckled. “but, well, we do have a little more than one hour so, maybe i can do more rounds”, a wink. “i see many comments about my butt so i guess i could do something about it, hmm? then you will allow me to touch myself, won’t you, loves?”

once the comments - and donations - started wilding up again, he took no more time into getting one of his favourite dildos. it was transparent and shiny, quite cute if mingi had to describe it himself. “am i allowed to prepare myself, at least?”, he asked in a quiet tone, to which he was glad that most were giving him such permission. he would be lying if he hadn’t done it beforehand, but also, they all knew it anyway. still, he was relieved to see it. “thank you, my loves. i’ll make it worth it for you.”

he took the lube and opened the bottle, putting a good amount onto his fingers and positioning himself to the camera, giving them a good show. he teased a bit, caressing his cheeks and rim before actually pressing two digits at once, leaving a pornographic and exaggerated moan at the sensation. he fingered himself slowly at first, feeling the muscles at his entrance relax a bit until he pressed them deeper, thrusting and scissoring his fingers and moaning loudly. “am i-- _ah_ , am i doing good?”, he asked once again in between moans, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to read any comment like that but certain that they would all be very pleased with himself. he was a good boy.

he inserted a third finger, moaning even louder than before, his other hand grasping onto his sheets. god, how much he wanted to fuck into his hand and cum. or maybe have someone edge him, hold his dick with strength and deny him an orgasm. the thought of having someone to dominate him, to control him, was overwhelming. and he didn’t mean strangers who told him what to do through a camera, he meant someone to fuck him for real. he wished he had someone, but instead, he was left to moan alone in front of a camera.

“i think-- i think this is - _ah_ \- enough, isn’t it, my loves? it wouldn’t be fun if i came like that, as much as i’d love it”. he laughed to himself, feeling empty as he removed his own fingers from his entrance. he went to grab his pre-selected toy, the one that was left at the corner of his bed untouched but not forgotten, putting it in front of him so that it’d fit the camera’s frame.

a new comment popped one, a golden one, showing him a large amount of money he had gotten. _suck on it_ , it simply said.

mingi didn’t say anything, eyeing the camera lenses as he licked onto the length slowly, patiently, teasingly, before taking it into his mouth, not breaking the visual contact. for the quantity he had just received, he wouldn’t dare reject or ignore it, and he would fulfil the request in the best way he could. god, he really wished this was a real dick and not just a dildo. he wished he was someone to fuck his mouth, to grab his hair and be rough on it. he wished he had someone to fuck him open, to raw him, to make him a sobbing mess, begging for more and more until he came. but he only had his hands and his lovers.

once he considered to be enough, he gave the toy a last long lick from bottom to top and smiled at the camera. “i did well, didn’t i? it’s okay, i’ll be a good boy for longer, so i can get my reward, right? you’ll let me touch myself after, right?”

mingi looked at some other comments before moving closer to the dildo, not forgetting to add some extra lube before positioning himself with his back at the camera, giving his audience the best angle. he didn’t wait too much before positioning his entrance to its head, sitting on top of it slowly, letting his rim adjust around it. he left a few needy moans as he continued adjusting on it, feeling full but not full enough. he started moving upwards then, only to press down faster and stronger than before, thrusting and thrusting until it started feeling more good than not, until it no longer felt weird and sticky but just pleasing and good, so _so_ good, and he wanted more of it. he wanted it as deep as possible, he wanted to feel complete with it, even if it was made of silicon and wasn’t attached to a real person.

he felt a sting of pleasure, making him moan in a pitch higher than his usual tone, and yes. that was it, that was fucking it, exactly what he needed right now. he became a little more desperate, his thighs felt tired and too hot but he didn’t care, he needed to feel that again and again and again, he craved this so much and needed to reach his climax and fucking cum.

“can i-- can i touch myself now? plea- ah, please, love, can i?”, he didn’t know why he hadn’t remembered of asking before but he was now losing it and as sexy as it sounded coming untouched he was _that_ done, he was _that_ needy, and his dick was painfully hard, already leaking precum despite being neglected the whole time, and that was enough. he needed this, he really did.

despite his eyes being full of tears, he still managed to look at the screen and read some comments, most of them telling him he could touch himself. “thank you, loves. thank yo-- _ahh_ , thank you so much, i’m a-- a-- a good b-- boy, aren’t i?”, he said as he fisted his member, pumping on it without a specific rhythm and in no time he was coming on it, dirtying his hand and sheets, as well as some on his socks and stomach. mingi was left painting after his orgasm, ignoring how the chatlog kept being spammed with horny messages and praises.

he caught himself laughing softly, smiling at the camera. “well, this was fun. but i’m still feeling like being a good boy for you guys. what you think about a round two, loves?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't terrible hahahahaah.............................................  
> this is kind of my first smut i publish if you dont count the smut scene disgrace has........ well, definitely my first pwp since disgrace kind of has a plot heh. so yeah. feel free to comment and give your critique, again, if you're of age >< i dont have much experience with horny stuff despite wanting to explore it  
> here are my accounts, that are more sfw than not, so if you wanna have horny talks, consider this: don't!!!!!! unless we're close friends and youre of age!!!! then do it thru dms only!!!!!!!! SDFHJSAHFJAKFASFHAK: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co)  
>   
>   
> i swear i'm still baby


End file.
